


The Best Policy

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Communication, F/M, Honesty, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Osmosians Exist, Post-Canon, discussion of sex, talk to the people in your life kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: Spontaneous sinning leads to secrets, sit-downs, and sincere discussion.
Relationships: Gwen Tennyson/Argit, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Secrets

“ _Why_ would you have sex with _Argit_?!”

“I don’t _know_!” Laid on Ben’s bed, staring at the ceiling, Gwen felt like a trainwreck. She must have been, her cousin was staring at her from his desk like she’d grown several heads, or maybe expressed a desire to start doing porn.

“You _hate_ each other!”

“I know! It just, _happened_!” It _hadn’t_ just happened, that was the problem. She’d gone to talk to Argit about one of his policies, they’d gotten into another of their arguments, which had turned into an actual _fight_ for once, and then, like a switch had flipped, they’d both just, _known_ sex was on the table. After that

After that things had gone _very_ slow. There’d been negotiations and discussions, more arguing, both of them had stormed out of the room at least once before returning. There’d been exploring and questioning and it took them _so long_.

The point was, she had had plenty of opportunities to say no. To decide she didn’t want to do this, with full knowledge that Argit wouldn’t have pressed. But she hadn’t. Because she hadn’t _wanted_ to.

She had, at that time, _wanted_ to have sex with him.

With a pitiable sound, Gwen flopped over onto her stomach and dragged one of Ben’s pillows over her head. He scooted over and patted her shoulder.

“ _Why_ would I _do_ that,” she groaned.

“We already went over that,” Ben pointed out, “you have no idea.” It hadn’t even been mindblowing sex- which shouldn’t even be an option in these situations- more like an extension of their normal arguments plus genitals. Not that that made it _bad_ just, if she was going to- “I hate to say it, but you know you’re going to have to tell Kevin?”

Gwen about catapulted up, yanking the pillow away from her head and staring at her cousin like _he’d_ grown another head.

“I can’t _tell Kevin_ , my god! Can you picture that conversation?!” She clutched the pillow to her chest and put on her most sickenly sweet smile and tone. “Hey babe, you know how I gave you hell for kissing another girl? And have threatened girls who flirt with you? Well I just fucked your bestfriend so, let’s just call all this water under the bridge, huh?” Her expression dropped back to ‘my life is over’. “Best case scenario: he kills me. Worst case scenario: he _dumps me_ and lets everyone know it’s because _I cheated on him with his bestfriend_!” With full understanding of what she was doing!

“He’s a smart guy, Gwen,” Ben said gently, face a mask of sympathy, “he’s going to find out _eventually_.” In response, she just gave another pitiable groan, collapsing back on the bed and holding the pillow over her face.

She’d fucked up she’d fucked up she’d _fucked up_


	2. Sit-Downs

“So,” Argit said as he threw himself across Kevin’s legs, “I fucked your girlfriend last night.”

The garage fell silent as Kevin slid out from under his car, looking at Argit like he’d grown a second head, or maybe announced his intentions to become a monk.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“The left half of her looks like it got put through a shredder,” Argit replied, then burst out into snickers when Kevin went beet red. “What did you _do_?”

“She had the bright idea to suddenly turn to take a call while I was eating her out. I’ve got teeth.” The snickers got worse. Yeah, yeah getting those good-old Osmosian chompers in the wrong spot would probably have that effect. “But this isn’t about me, this is about _why the fuck_ you’d sleep with Gwen.”

“I don’t know.” Argit shrugged as he flopped onto his back. “We were arguing, then it got physical, and things escalated from there.”

“ _And_? How did it escalate, are we talking ‘one minute I had my hands around her throat and the next we were naked’ or was it more of a gradual descent into madness?” Thankfully, there wasn’t any sign of betrayal or upset in Kevin’s face- he’d almost worried after the past few years. It just held some confusion and otherwise the same expression it did every time Argit came by after a lay. That being ‘dish the dirt or so help me I may never speak to you again’. Argit shrugged once more.

“A little of both? The descent into ‘okay so we’re going to fuck’ happened quick, actually doing it took longer.” Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously?” Argit raised one in return.

“What about our relationship makes you think Red and I could have hate-sex without a least six arguments and a coffee break?”

“Point.” He sat up and leaned against his car. Argit repositioned himself to maintain comfort in his spot. “How was it?”

“Eh.” Argit didn’t even bother to shrug. “Not as bad as some fucks I’ve had. Once I made it clear I’m not as desperate for affection or approval as you, and that she could get her shit together or go, it was okay. Wasn’t exactly seeing stars, but you never do until you’re fucking someone for at least the third time.” Kevin nodded at this sage information. “So,” he continued, “we cool?”

“Yeah,” Kevin said, chuckling. “A different guy, maybe not, but _you_? What’s gonna happen, she gonna leave me for _your_ mangy ass?” Argit swatted him in the gut. It had no noticeable effect. “Nah. And even if she did you’d probably shove her in front of a bus for it.”

“I would _not_ ,” Argit replied. “It’d be a truck.”

“Of course, forgive me.” Kevin flashed a smile. “We’re good, man.”

“Well thank fuck.” Chuckling, Kevin shook his head and slid back under his car, Argit getting up just long enough to let him do so before draping himself companionably over his lower half. “Anyway, so, I’m thinking of investing in some property and I want your opinion-”


	3. Sincere Discussions

Kevin was entirely ready to admit that he’d arranged this stargazing date purely so he and Gwen could have some guaranteed privacy to chat. For the past three days she’d been trying to act like there was nothing in particular bothering her, but she wasn’t half the actor Ben was and after nearly four years he could read either one like a goddamn map.

Still, he was glad Argit had talked to him. Her evasiveness and discomfort would’ve hurt and worried him far more if he hadn’t already known what the problem was.

“You know,” he finally said about a half hour in, gently rapping on the back of her hand with his knuckles (normally she’d be right up against his side, in his arms, but not tonight, not for the past several days-) “we’re still good.” Something like fear flashed across her face, just for a split second, and Kevin _hurt_ with the urge to clutch her close and never let her feel anything bad again.

“What? Of course we’re good,” she replied far too quickly, and he couldn’t resist a fond smile.

“G, we talk _calmly_ when we lie, otherwise people can tell.” He slipped his hand around hers, weaving their fingers together. “Argit told me everything. It’s fine.” Gwen’s expression went from shocked to murderous to horrified to sorrowful to a mask of calm in a single heartbeat.

“Everything?”

“Unless there was a murder plot somewhere among the fucking, yes.” They stared at each other a moment, Kevin trying to project as much supportive affection as possible (it wasn’t difficult, there was something about his generation of Tennysons that was incredibly endearing) while Gwen’s expression remained unreadable for several long seconds. Eventually though, she let out a shaky sigh, face sinking into hurt and guilt as she turned away and put her focus back on the sky.

“I’m sorry,” she said, squeezing his hand and letting out an empty, watery laugh. “I feel like such a fucking hypocrite.” He squeezed back.

“You are. I love you anyway though.”

“Just,” she continued, shaking her head, “after the way I’ve been after that whole thing with Charmcaster, and how jealous you can get-”

“G.” Releasing her hand, Kevin turned over and raised himself up on one elbow, looking down at her. It was like a knife in his gut, seeing her upset. He kept his tone level, lightly teasing at most. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but some dipshit fucked with my head a few years back to make me more likely to snap and kill your cousin? How I reacted to things then isn’t necessarily how I’m gonna react to shit now.” She took and released a deep breath as he started to fiddle with her hair, focusing on that rather than her face.

“I don’t actually _mind_ sharing,” he admitted. It was a topic he hadn’t discussed with anybody since Servantis had reprogrammed him, and only Argit beforehand. Ossy stuff the shit had tried to trample down for his own purposes and Kevin hadn’t been comfortable discussing after all was done. But, this seemed as good a time as any to bring it up, and the chance that it might make Gwen feel better… She blinked up at him, face screwing up in confusion. He gave a nervous laugh. “It’s just, you’ve always made your stance on shit real clear, that you’re monogamous and expect monogamy so…” Another laugh and he met her gaze again, grinning toothily. “You can’t blame a guy like me for worrying you might see these other guys and realize you can do better.”

“Which Argit _definitely_ isn’t,” she replied, lips twisting up in a smile. Kevin settled back down beside her in response, holding out his arm in invitation.

“Oh he’s better, ‘specially now he’s his old self again,” he said, “but even if you _did_ decide to stop hating him and make a move he’d stab you for thinking breaking my heart would get you in his pants again.” Gwen laughed, for real this time, and shuffled up against him.

“He _would_ , wouldn’t he.” She shook her head, smile almost fond, and threw an arm around his waist. “You know, I doubt any other guy would take me fucking his bestfriend quite so well.”

“And it’s such a low bar, too.” Swatting his chest to no effect, Gwen settled her head on his collarbone as he pinned her close. “Wish you’d talked to me though. If Argit’d kept his mouth shut I’d have thought I’d done something wrong.”

“Sorry. I didn’t want to upset you,” she said. “If it happens again I’ll text you during the afterglow.” Kevin chuckled, at the image as much as anything, but still she chewed her lip. “We should probably sit down and have a conversation about that whole monogamy versus non-monogamy thing too at some point, shouldn’t we? Work out one less thing either of us can be a mess over?”

“Sounds good to me. My shrink says I need to have more conversations about feelings shit anyway, so.” Shrugging his free shoulder, Kevin gently tugged on a lock of her hair. “Feeling better? Less riddled with guilt?”

“As long as we’re fine,” Gwen answered, melting into his side and turning his heart into a puddle. Fuck, but she was too damn precious.

“Yeah, babe, we’re fine.”


End file.
